Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector connecting member for connecting holding-side connectors to device-side connectors and a connector connecting structure obtained by the connector connecting member.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5303378 discloses an outer housing to be fixed to a case. The outer housing includes a tubular accommodating portion for accommodating an inner housing. Springs are arranged between an inner wall of the accommodating portion and the inner housing for displaceably accommodating the inner housing. The springs absorb a displacement between the inner housing and the mating connector.
If the mating connector is provided in an electrical device and the electrical device is in a state movable beyond a resilient range of the springs, it is difficult for the inner housing to reach a position where the inner housing is connectable to the mating connector and it may not be possible to perform a connecting operation smoothly. Further, a, workload is large if an attempt is made to connect the inner housing to each of the mating connectors when plural mating connectors are arranged side by side.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector connecting member and a connector connecting structure enabling holding-side connectors to be easily connected to device-side connectors.